


Quadrant to Quadrant

by crimsonswirls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, T'hy'la Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks to Venstar's 'Quadrant to Quadrant'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant to Quadrant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quadrant to Quadrant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979727) by [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar). 



I had a small time to participate in a Big Bang and T'hy'la Big Bang kind of was on a right moment for me to participate! The fic is wonderful so please ignore the art and read the fic instead! <3 

  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
